


Triangle Effect

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Shot revolving around one terrible event. From each persons point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle Effect

He'd failed.

Somewhere between high school and inheriting an empire, he'd lost a part of himself.

An important part.

His own blood brother.

From the piles of paperwork and countless hours away, he didn't see the bonds blurring. The walls forming. The wide eyed child that was his to shield became the isolated teen living a double life.

Taketora found out the hard way behind the screen of a security camera.

Gripping the limp hand; still small compared to his own, the older Kureshima cursed himself. Too late did he realize what he should have done.

Asked why and fixed this. Not make him a pawn.

Treat Mitsuzane as his brother, and not his right hand man.

Taketora looked up at the pale face, dark hair plastered to a feverish forehead. Mitsuzane hadn't been this ill since grade school, when a bout of pneumonia left him crying and wheezing. Just like the last time, Taketora was there.

Though, now the broken bonds were obvious. Instead of the younger boy begging for his Take-nii (when that had stopped he couldn't remember), the pleas were for someone else.

_Kouta-san._

Taketora hung his head in private shame. This was his failure.


End file.
